T-Rex 2
T-Rex 2 is the returning sequel to the first conclusion by Tyree Tillman. The fans wanted this to be made due to the first versionof it which fans thought was funny and advanced to be a normal T-Rex and now since it has a 2001 release. This version went to United Kinhgdom before it reached USA September 4, 2001, the day of the directors birthday although the critics booed it down massively the trilogy was still completed. The movie averaged 3.3 out of 10 stars dropping a full 10% from it's normal rating. It premiered on chiller in 2002 and was never shown again. After the pre-sequel T-rex 4,5, and 6 was canceled and not made because after the 3rd one views dropped massively. The movie stared Vanessa Angel, Vanessa Hudgens, Wentworth Miller, and the returning of Derek Wilson. It also stars Amanda Detmer, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Kadee Strickland, Eugene Byrd, and Skeet Ulrich. Stars Vanees Angel as Mrs.Carrie Vanessa Hudgens as Cannon Wentworth Miller as Sergeant Miller Derek Wilson as Windolow Amanda Detmer as Caryl C. Walker Sarah Michelle Geller as Dr. Cambridge Kadee Strickland as Caris Underwood Eugene Byrd as Jim Skeet Ulrich as Fiteness Trainer Mike Plot Compared to the first one Director Tyree Tillman thought this was more complex since it was on a cruise ship insytead of a hospital, so the Queen Mary 1, but the ship sinks at the end of the movie with the baby dinosaurs on it, then before it sinks she capsizes and the 4 orginal survivors from the first film get out alive, but they hear roar and the ship plunges to its death, as the 4 walk home, 1 of them decides to make his/her way to atrain where dinosaurs have slso tourn apart, they soon discover rthe whoole town has been scampaged by Tyrannosaurs Rexs. Performance Tghis movvie covered dvd recordings at #3 in dvd recordings, being one of the first dvds to be sold after so directors worldwide duid so but it sucked so badily in the movies that the critics sent it straigt to dvd and like the first one is offcially out of print but it is possible that t6he director will view it on blu-rayy disc since it didn't get to many views, but that won't be possible unless T-rex 3-D is successfully done good in the box offuce. The actors in this movie grew extremeily nattached to Tyree in a great way making friends, and the performance was said by the director'I a fan for meat-eating dinosaurs as well as sabretooths, but never again will i be fascinated with dinosaurs in films, because the way i may'd it made it sound stupid". Although the critics gave it all negtive reviews, the director still made a third film ending the entire series and this time he made both T-Rex 2 and 3 in 3-D and since the producer for the third one declined. Javan Brown the producer declined the 3rd party after the second one did not hit the boxoffice so the job went to David King. Reviews Mostly Negative Reviews and 2% postive. Box-office T-rex 2 was one of the first films to be made in imax 3-d hitting the movie at #2 it's opening weekend it remained at it's position for 5 weeks before it dropped dead to #64 the 6th weekend and know since the movie is no longer in print, it still will be released on dvd and blu-ray October 13th, 2008, although the director didn't like the reviews. awards 1 win and 4 nominations Copyright 2001-present Category:Rated R for creature violence, some nutidy, and some language